


I've Been Waiting For You

by anime_haikyuu_simp_94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_haikyuu_simp_94/pseuds/anime_haikyuu_simp_94
Summary: When Bokuto Koutarou graduates and moves on with his life, leaving Akaashi Keiji behind, everyone is surprised. The two boys stopped contacting each other. What had happened?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi POV 

(1 week before the third years graduate)

Akaashi Keiji sat in his desk at school, looking out the window. His teacher was going on about end if year finals, but he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't ready for the year to end. Life was going to fast, he wanted it to slow down. He still had so many things he wanted to do, but he didn't have enough time. 

The bell rang, and he let out a sigh. He slowly mad who's way to lunch, glancing around, looking for Bokuto. He found his friend leaning against the wall, talking to a short girl. 

"Oh! You are so kind. And very pretty, hey hey hey! I'm very flattered. I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now, but I'm sure that you would be a wonderful one." 

The girl nodded, obviously slightly hurt by the rejection. "Thank you Bokuto-san. You're so kind." She ran off, and Bokuto frowned. 

Akaashi approached his teammate, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Another love confession?" 

The owl nodded. "I hate having to reject them. They're all so sweet and nice girls. Makes me feel like a bad guy, breaking their hearts like that." 

"You're not a bad guy, Bokuto-san. You always reject them in a very kind and nice way. You're a very good guy, hence why so many girls seem to like you." 

Bokuto smiled brightly. "Akaaaashi, you always know what to say." 

He shrugged. "I try." 

The duo walked to lunch, sitting at a table. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally commenting about random things. 

"OH! Guess what, Agaaashi" 

Akaashi looked up from his sandwich. "What is it, Bokuto-san?" 

"You've got to guess!!" 

He sighed. If he didn't guess, Bokuto would get sad. If he guessed wrong, he'd be laughed at. But what could he possibly guess? 

"Ummm, you practiced volleyball this morning and didn't mess up once?" 

His friend pouted. "Akaashi, you helped me practice this morningggg you already knew that!" 

Oh, right. Damn. "I have no idea, Bokuto-san. Just tell me." 

Those golden eyes widened in excitement. "Okay!! I got accepted to play at MSBY!!" 

Akaashi dropped his food, staring at his friend. "REALLY?? You're gonna play volleyball professionally??" 

The great owl laughed. "Haha! Is Akaashi jealous?? I'm so awesome, aren't I??" 

"Yeah, that's amazing Bokuto-san! I'm very happy for you." 

"Aww thanks Akaashi!" 

The rest of the day flew by, much to Akaashi's disappointment. Another day gone by, and he still hasn't gotten the courage to confess to Bokuto. Maybe it was because he knew he'd be rejected. It was clear that his friend was not ready to have a relationship right now. Especially now that Bokuto was going to be moving away, to achieve his dreams. Akaashi was hapoy for him, he really was. But he was afraid of what the future held. The closer graduation came, the more he realized how lost he was going to be without Bokuto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto POV 

(2 years later) 

"HEY HEY HEY!!!" Bokuto Koutarou raised his fists high as the crowd cheered loudly. The MSBY Black Jackels had won again. He smiled brightly as his team shouted for joy. Hinata Shoyo jumped into his arms.

"We did it, Bokuto-san!!!!!!!!!" 

He spun around, the red head laughing happily. Miya Atsumu joined them, wrapping strong arms around them both. 

"We make a great team, don't we?" 

"You guys are disgusting." Sakusa Kiyoomi stood to the side, glaring at them. "How can you hug like that when you're all so. . . sweaty?" 

Bokuto reached out an arm. "Join us Sakusa!!" 

"Absolutely not." 

Hinata pouted. "Please?" 

". . . I'll give you a hug after we've all showered." 

They all laughed, and ran to get cleaned up. There was no other feeling quite like winning a professional volleyball match. Bokuto closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling. He felt so free, so. . . alive. Volleyball was the only thing that could make him feel this way. Well, that wasn't entirely true. His thoughts turned to that of a green eyed setter, with wavy black hair. Akaashi Keiji had made him feel special like this. But he hadn't from that boy in over two years. He had no idea why. Memories of his friend were hard to dwell on, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wanted to be happy today, and celebrate with his team. He had to try his best to not get depressed. No one here knew how to cheer him up quite like Akaashi could. 

"Bokuto-san??" Hinata stared up at him, worry written across his face. "Are you feeling alright?" 

He faked a grin. "Why yes, I'm doing just great! Wasn't that game just so thrilling?" 

"YES!" His teammate didn't seem to notice his strained smile. 

He went through the test of his day, pretending to be alright, when in reality he just wanted to go home. All the way back to high school. He just wanted to see Akaashi again, look into those calming eyes, maybe play a game or two. But fate was not kind. Or maybe his old friend simply hated him now. For what other reason was there for being ignored for two years? It seemed that Bokuto had simply expected too much. Perhaps Akaashi never liked him as much as he thought. Maybe he'd held a false hope that they would be together forever. 

"Oi, grumpy puss. Help me clean up, Shoyo and Atsumu aren't cooperating." Sakusa handed him a spray bottle of bleach. The four of them were at the dorm that they shared, and it looked like his other teammates were asleep on the couch. He nodded and began cleaning up. It was nice to have a distraction from his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to forget and move on, it seemed he a part of him would love Akaashi forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi POV 

"I do not want to do this." Akaashi folded his arms, glaring at the tall man in front of him. Kuroo simply laughed. 

"C'mon, Akaashi. It won't be as bad as you think. And Kenma and I will be with you the whole time." 

He sighed. "I know that, but why is this so important??" 

"Because you've been getting worse. You hardly ever talk to anyone, you stay at home all the time, alone on your room. The only time you leave is for work or to go to the store. That's not like you, and it's not good for you mental health. You need to socialize. And with more people than just me and Kenma." 

Kenma, who was sitting on the couch next to them, nodded. "He's got a point, 'kaashi. And he's extremely stubborn, so he's not gonna stop bugging you until you agree." 

Akaashi stood, shaking his head. "No! I'm not going to do this. I'm not going on a blind date. I don't want to date anyone. I'm fine being alone." 

Kuroo also stood. "That is a flat out lie, and we both know it. If Bokuto were here-" 

He threw his hands into the air, frustration building inside him. "BUT HE'S NOT HERE, IS HE?" 

His outburst obviously surprised both of his friends, neither of them had ever seen him angry. Kenma stared at him, and Kuroo looked beyond shocked. 

"Akaashi I didn't mean to. . . upset you." 

"You didn't make me upset, I already was. You just kinda. . . triggered it I guess." he picked up all his things, intending to leave. 

"Wait. Please. Akaashi. You can't leave when you're feeling like this. You need to talk it out. Kenma and I are here to help you." 

He rolled his eyes, sick of the both of them. "Really? Help me? You think that setting up a date with a complete stranger is 'helping' me? I don't need your help. I'm fine. Just, leave me alone." 

He quickly left before either of them could say anything else. He drove home, not really paying attention to his surroundings. His chest ached, his eyes burned with unshed tears. Kuroo was right of course. Akaashi did miss Bokuto. More than anything. He had thought that if he stopped talking to the man, he would be able to move on and forget about him. What a stupid idea that was. There was not a single day that went by that he didn't think of that ridiculous owl. 

The tears fell quickly down his face, and he wept into the steering wheel. He was so lonely. Yes, Kuroo and Kenma were good friends, but they were married. Everytime he went to their house he was just reminded of exactly what he didn't have. He didn't have someone to love him, to hold him and tell him just how much he meant to them. He had always wanted Bokuto to think of him in just that way, but it was hopeless. He was destined to be alone forever, it seemed. 

He looked up, wiping the tears from his cheeks, and watched as a truck came speeding straight towards him. Why was this truck on the wrong side of the road? He quickly tried to maneuver, get out of the way, but it was too late. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the two vehicles collided, sending his car flying. Pain shot through his whole body and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Akaashi POV 

Bright lights. Searing pain. Loud voices. Strange smells. Akaashi slipped in and out of consciousness, not fully aware of his surroundings. He felt incomplete, but he wasn't awake enough to figure out why. He kept having strange dreams, most of them about speeding cars and broken glass. Or maybe it wasn't a dream? His memory was foggy. 

"Akaashi." 

That was his name. Someone was talking to him? He blinked, florescent lights shining in his eyes. It took him a moment to fully wake up, and he rubbed his eyes. Kuroo sat in a chair next to the hospital bed he was laying in. His friend was obviously concerned and distressed. 

"Kuroo?" 

"Oh thank God. The doctors said you'd be alright but I've been so worried. I'll call the nurse and tell her that you're awake." 

He looked around the room while Kuroo left the room. It looked like he was in urgent care. Several beeping machines were attached to him, and several IVs as well. Just what exactly had happened to him? He couldn't remember. Nothing hurt, except for his pounding head. Did he have a concussion? Probably. But from what? 

A small nurse scuttled in, clipboard in hand. Kuroo and Kenma came in after her. 

"Mr. Akaashi. I'm so glad you're finally conscious. How do you feel?" the nurse sat on the edge of his bed, examining him closely. 

"Umm fine I think? My head hurts. A lot. I can't really feel anything else... what happened?" 

"Well, you got into a pretty terrible car accident. You suffered a mild concussion that would be why your head hurts." 

He felt like she wasn't telling him everything. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt off about him. He felt.. numb. "Is the concussion my only injury?" 

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. It's quite serious in fact. I need you to remain as calm as you can." 

That didn't sound good. "What else is there?" 

"When you crashed, your car rolled several times. Sometime in the commotion, you broke your spine. They got you out as fast and carefully as they could but I'm afraid by the time you got to the hospital it was too late. Your spinal cord suffered permanent damage. you're paralysed from the waist down. Thankfully your arms and neck and head are just fine." 

His head spun. Paralyzed? As in, his lower body doesn't work any more? He wouldn't be able to walk ever again? He swallowed, trying to hold back tears. ". . . how long have I been in the hospital?" 

It was Kuroo who spoke up. "Almost two weeks. Kenma and I have been coming as often as we can, praying that you'd wake up. We're so glad that you're alive." 

He took a deep breath, trying to take it all in. "So I'm going to need a wheelchair?" 

The nurse nodded. "Yes, and some medication. You also won't be able to go to the bathroom without assistance. We've got some medication that helps with that but you'll need to move in with someone who can assist you with things like that. Or I can give you the numbers of some in-home nurses." 

Shit this was bad. Very bad. His whole life was different now. The tears suddenly poured out, and he sobbed. Kenma stood and wrapped comforting arms around him. 

"It'll be alright, Akaashi. Kuroo and I are here for you. We can get through this together." 

". . . thank you, Kenma. I'm sure I'll be fine I just... need time to get used to it... I hope.." 

He felt hopeless in that moment, like the world had ended. What did the future hold? How was he supposed to go on like this? He didn't see the point of living if he couldn't do simple body functions. But he refused to give up. Somehow he'd get through this. He had to. Akaashi Keiji was not a quitter.


	5. Chapter 5

Bokuto POV 

"Oi, Bokuto! Come get drinks with me! I asked Shoyo but he said no. Party pooper." Atsumu poked his blonde head into Bokuto's room. "Pleeeease?" 

Bokuto smiled at his teammate. "Sure, why not? Is Sakusa coming?" 

"pfft are you joking? we both know he doesn't drink." 

"Well yeah, but he could come just to hang. And why isn't Shoyo coming?" 

Atsumu shrugged. "I think he was face-timing his boyfriend so he's busy at the moment." 

"Oh, yeah he'll be on the phone all night. Let's just go then." he grabbed his keys and jacket. "I'll drive if you buy." 

"Deal." 

They went to their favorite bar, a small one not too far from their dorm. Bokuto had offered to drive since he didn't plan on drinking very much. He wasn't really in the mood, but he didn't want Atsumu to be alone. 

"Ahhh I'm so thirsty tonight." his friend eagerly ordered drinks for them both, quickly downing the first shot. 

"Are you ok, 'tsumu?" 

The blonde sighed. "Been fighting with the twin again. He just gets on my nerves! It's driving me crazy." 

"Oh so that's why you were on the phone for so long earlier." 

"Yeah..." 

Atsumu had already drank three shots. Bokuto took a small sip of his own drink. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out. It was Kuroo. His old friend had called him everyday for the past week. He never answered. He didn't feel like talking. He knew it was probably stupid of him. It wasn't that he didn't WANT to talk to Kuroo, he just didn't know what to say. The distance had caused them to drift apart slightly. He didn't know how to fix that awkwardness between them. So, he ignored the man's calls. 

His teammate eyed him suspiciously. "Why aren't you answering that?" 

"Don't feel like it." 

"What if it's important?" 

He laughed. "Its not important. It's just my friend Kuroo. He's probably just bugging me over something stupid cause he misses me or something." 

That seemed to confuse Atsumu more. "If he misses you, you should talk to him." 

He sighed, annoyed. "I don't want to talk to him, Atsumu. I wouldn't know what to say. We're aren't as close as we used to be." 

"I ain't gonna make you, I just think you should." the blonde took another drink. "friends are hard to come by, you should keep the good ones." 

"You get oddly wise when you're drunk... but I'm not going to answer it." 

The phone stopped ringing, and it beeped once, a voice mail showing up. Huh, that's odd. Kuroo hadn't ever left him a voice mail before. 

"Strange.. He left a message. He never does that." 

Atsumu threw his hands into the air. "I told you it was important. Listen to the damn message and then call him back, idiot." 

"Now I can see why Osamu fights with you." 

"HEY, that's not very nice." 

He laughed and stepped out of the bar to listen to the message Kuroo left. 

"Hey, Bokuto. It's me. Kuroo. I've been trying to call for days, but you haven't been answering. I hope this is still your number. Listen, its really important. Please call me back." 

He quickly dialed the number. Kuroo wasn't usually this serious. Something was definitely wrong. Thankfully, his call was picked up immediately. 

"Hello? Kuroo?" 

"Oh my god, Bokuto. Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for a week!" 

"Sorry.. busy with volleyball and such." 

"Too busy to talk to your best friend? I'm offended." 

"Sorry.." He sighed, ashamed at how he'd been treating his friends lately. "What's this important thing you're calling me about?" 

Kuroo was silent for a moment. That wasn't a good sign. "It's... It's Akaashi." 

His heart dropped to his feet. Akaashi. The man who still held his heart. "What about Akaashi?" 

"He's.. he's in the hospital, Bokuto. He was in a bad car accident. He's alive, thank God, but he's in bad shape." 

No. It couldn't be true. He felt himself start to panic, his surroundings spinning. "How bad is it? Is he going to die?" 

"No, he's not going to die. He's paralyzed is all. From the waist down. Can't walk. Doctors say he'll be that way the rest of his life. He's really depressed." 

He almost dropped his phone, his hands were shaking so badly. "Paralyzed? That's terrible. Oh that's awful." 

"I know. Kenma and I are trying our best to help him, but he won't let us. He keeps shoving us away. I'm really worried about him." Kuroo sounded like he was going to cry. "I don't know what to do, Bokuto." 

"Don't worry, Kuroo. I- I'll do something! I have to! I'll call you back, I promise." He hung up and sat down on the sidewalk, burying his head in his hands. 

Atsumu stumbled out of the bar, searching for Bokuto. The blonde came and sat by him. "Not a good call?" 

". . . no." His chest shook as he started to sob. "Akaashi..." 

"That boy you're secretly in love with?" 

He nodded. "He's in the hospital." 

"Oh shit. Dude, you need to go visit him." 

"It's not that simple, Atsumu. I haven't talked to him in two years. I'm pretty sure he hates me now." 

"Trust me. You NEED to go see him. If you want, I'll come with you." 

As much as it pained him, his teammate was right. He should travel back home and visit Akaashi.


	6. Chapter 6

Akaashi POV 

Akaashi sat in his wheelchair, looking out the window. Kuroo and Kenma had kindly offered to let him live with them until they figured out something more permanent. He hated being a burden to them. He knew they didn't care very much, but he could tell that he was in the way. 

Not to mention how embarrassing it was having Kuroo help him get in and out of bed. He hadn't taken a bath since he got out of the hospital because he did NOT want Kuroo helping him with that. But he really needed one. He tugged at his hair, feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. 

Kenma walked in, holding his Nintendo switch. "Wanna play Mario Kart with me? Kuroo is busy cooking dinner." 

". . . sure, I guess." 

He slowly turned his wheelchair around so that he faced his bed where Kenma had sat down. He grabbed the controller from his friend and chose a character to play. They played round after round, Kenma winning all of them. 

"Hey you two, come eat dinner!" Kuroo called from down the hall. 

Akaashi sighed. "I'm not hungry. . ." 

"You don't have to eat anything. . . but you could come out and sit with us?" 

He shook his head. "No thanks." 

"Would you like for Kuroo to help you get into bed? I would, but I'm not strong enough." 

"Yeah sure." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi lay awake for hours, wishing he was asleep. He found it difficult to fall asleep, his mind always racing with depressing thoughts. He just didn't see the point anymore. He was worthless, a burden to everyone around him. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? He closed his eyes, trying to command himself to sleep. It didn't work. He focused instead on his friends' conversation down the hall. 

"I'm worried about him, Tetsurou. He isn't acting like himself." 

He guessed they were probably talking about him. 

"I know, Kenma. I'm worried about him too, but-" 

Whatever Kuroo was about to say was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He listened as someone opened the front door, their voices muffled now. He couldn't tell what they were saying or who the visitor was, so he tuned them out. It probably wasn't anybody he knew, anyways. Kuroo had plenty of friends that Akaashi had never met before. Or maybe it was one of Kenma's gaming buddies. Whatever, it didn't matter to him. He tightly shut his eyes.

"Just go to sleep, damn it!" He muttered to himself. "Go to sleep, you worthless piece of shit." 

This time, his body actually listened, and he fell into dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Bokuto POV 

It had taken Bokuto longer than he had wanted to travel home, but he was finally here. He hadn't even bothered stopping at the hotel. He instructed Sakusa, who had come with him along with Atsumu and Hinata, to just drop him off at Kuroo's. 

"We'll be at the hotel if you need us, Bokuto-san!" Hinata waved as they drove off. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. 

Kuroo answered it, a look of complete relief on that usually cheerful face. "Bokuto, you're finally here." 

"Yeah, sorry it took a little longer than I hoped. But I'm here."

His friend pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you, dork." 

He squeezed tightly. "I've missed you as well." 

"Oi, let the oaf in the house and shut the door! it's cold out there." Kenma called from inside, causing Kuroo to laugh. 

"You heard my husband, c'mon inside." 

He stepped inside and waved at Kenma. "Did you just call me an oaf?" 

"Maybe." 

He laughed. "How've you been?" 

"Oh, just fine." 

Kuroo slapped him on the back. "We've both missed you, he just doesn't want to admit it." 

He nodded. "So. . . where's Akaashi?" 

"Ah. We offered to have him live with us for the time being. He's in our guest room, down the hall." 

Akaashi. Just down the hall from where he was standing. After two whole years, he was so close to the man he loved. This was going to be difficult. "Can I go talk to him?" 

"Of course." Kuroo gave him an encouraging smile. "I can come with you, if you'd like." 

"No, I'd like to be alone. Thank you, though." 

"Just call if you need either of us. We'll be in our room." 

Bokuto nodded, and walked down the hall to where Akaashi was staying. The door was shut, and the lighths off. He knocked lightly, and when no one answered, he opened the door. 

"Akaashi?" His eyes scanned the room, and he found the man sleeping in a bed, next to the wall. A wheelchair sat next to the bed, and the sight of it caused his heart to ache. 

He stepped closer, kneeling by the side of the bed, leaning against the mattress. He stared at Akaashi, taking in all the little details. His friend looked beautiful as always, but it was obvious that the man wasn't getting a lot of sleep. Dark circles under those lovely green eyes, skin pale and sunken in. 

"Oh, Akaashi.." he whispered, not wanting to wake him. "Look at you... I'm so sorry..." He softly placed his hand on top of Akaashi's. He blinked away tears that threatened to fall. "I'm so sorry, I should've been here for you.." 

He stayed there, quietly holding that hand, until he fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something shifted next to Bokuto, causing him to wake up. He lifted his head, wincing at the knot that had formed in his neck. Opening his eyes, he glanced over at Akaashi's sleeping form. Except it wasn't sleeping. No, those bright green eyes were open and staring right at him. 

"Akaashi?" 

"Bokuto-san. What are you doing here?" 

"Kuroo told me what happened. . . I came to visit you. I- I've really missed you." 

Akaashi slowly lifted himself into a somewhat sitting position, yanking his hand away from Bokuto. "Really? Two years of no contact says otherwise." 

"In my defense, you never contacted me either." He sat back on his heels, looking anywhere except at that lovely face. 

". . . ok, fair. I just assumed you had moved on with your life and forgotten all about me." 

He gaped at the man. "Forget about you? That's impossible, Akaashi. I could never forget you." 

"Yeah, whatever you say Bokuto-san." a slender hand emerged from the blankets and pointed at the wheelchair. "Will you go get Kuroo for me? I need his help getting into that stupid thing." 

"Kuroo? I can help you, Akaashi!" He pulled the blankets back, and gently lifted him up. He had not expected Akaashi to thrash about. 

"No! put me down! I don't want your help! Let go of me! KUROO! KENMA! HELP ME!" 

Each word felt like a knife to his heart. "Akaashi? I'm not going to hurt you..." 

"Then put me down!!!" 

He carefully set Akaashi down in the wheelchair. Kuroo and Kenma came rushing in, both of them obviously worried. 

"What happened?" Kenma asked.

"I simply offered to help him into his wheelchair, and he freaked out." 

Kuroo let out a breath of relief. "That's good." 

Akaashi grabbed a book off the nightstand and threw it at Kuroo. "IT'S NOT GOOD! He shouldn't be here!! Let alone touching me! I don't need his help." 

Bokuto couldn't believe his eyes. His friend was not acting normal. The Akaashi he knew would never act out like this. Just how badly had this effected everyone? 

Kuroo picked the book up from the floor, and shook his head. "Can you hear yourself, Akaashi? You're not ok. I called Bokuto here to help you. You do need his help. You may not want it, but you need it. As much as we want to help, you can't stay here forever. You need something more permanent. Bokuto can stay with you at your apartment and help you! Stop being so stubborn!" 

He nodded. "I'll gladly stay with you and help out, Akaashi. You don't have to do this alone." 

The brunette frowned. "Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about it." 

"There we go. Now, I'm going to go fix breakfast." the couple left, leaving Bokuto alone with Akaashi again. He waited for the man to say something, but silence quickly filled the room. 

It was just as he had feared. Akaashi hated him. It was all his fault, and he didn't know how to fix it. All he knew was that he was going to help the man in any way possible, and just hope that they could become friends again.


	8. Chapter 8

Akaashi POV 

Akaashi was back at his apartment, much to his disliking. It was humiliating enough to have to be helped by Kuroo and Kenma. But Bokuto? For years all he wanted was for Bokuto to love him. But why would the man love him now? There was nothing left to love. No, he just wished that Kuroo and left it as it was, sparing Bokuto from seeing him like this. 

"Akaashi. Please. You need to eat something." poor Bokuto, was trying so hard to help him. He appreciated it, he really did. He just wished it was ANYONE else. 

"Fine... thanks." He grabbed the sandwich he was being offered, and took a bite. "It's tasty." 

The simple compliment lit up those golden eyes. "I'm glad you like it! If you want another one, just ask." 

He shook his head. "Its fine, Bokuto. One is fine." 

"Oh, by the way, a few people from my team came with me, they're staying at a hotel. I don't want them to get bored or whatever so is it ok if they come over?" 

He froze. "Who is it, Bokuto? Do I know them?" 

"Well you know Hinata! And there's Atsumu, and Sakusa." 

". . . do they know?" he nervously glanced over at his old friend. 

"Know?" 

He pointed at his legs. Realization showed on Bokuto's face, and he nodded. "I told them you'd been injured." 

"Damn it!" frustrated, he sighed. "I guess they can come over then. Don't expect me to be social with them though." 

"You don't have to be. I'm sure Hinata will want to talk to you, though. Y'know how he is." 

"Yeah... I know." that was the problem. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi waited anxiously for the guests to arrive. He regretted saying it was ok for people to come over, he just wanted to be alone. But he felt so guilty that Bokuto had to stay there with him. Letting some friends over seemed like the only way he could make up for it. 

Bokuto happily opened the door, and the three men walked in, chatting amongst themselves. The grey haired male showed them around, and when Hinata spotted him sitting in the corner, that boy came running. 

"AKAAAAAAASHI!!!!" 

He braced for impact. Hinata immediately hugged him, holding him tightly. 

"Oh I'm so happy to see you!!" 

". . . I'm happy to see you too, Hinata." 

Bokuto came over, and pulled them apart. "Be gentle with him, Shoyo." 

"Oh, right! Sorry!" 

The other two guests also came over, the taller one eyeing him over a mask. 

"I don't mean to be offensive, but when was the last time you showered?" 

The blonde smacked his teammate. "Omi-kun! That's not something you say!" 

Akaashi shrugged. "Eh, he's got a point. It's been a while. I probably smell." He motioned at his legs and the wheelchair. "Its not exactly easy to shower now." 

Bokuto frowned at him. "You haven't showered since I've been here, have you." 

"I haven't since I left the hospital. Kuroo offered to help me, but I didn't want him to. That would be awkward." 

Everyone laughed at that. If he was to be completely honest with himself, it felt good to laugh with people again. 

Hinata smiled at him. "Now that Bokuto is here, he can help you!" 

Oh no. That was much worse. "Erm. . . I don't know. . ." 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow "You need to wash your body somehow. For your sake, and for everyone else." 

He had a point. But Akaashi didn't want to think about that. Have Bokuto, help him bathe? His face turned a deep red color and he looked at the floor. 

Yeah, great idea, having these guests over.


	9. Chapter 9

Bokuto POV 

Bokuto waved at his friends as the left late at night. He was glad they had come over, he was grateful to have great friends like them. Turning around, he went back inside, a small smile on his face. 

"Your teammates seem very nice." Akaashi was still in that wheelchair in the corner of the living room. The poor man looked exhausted. 

He crossed the room and sat on the couch. "Yeah, they're good people." 

"Um. . . Bokuto-san?" 

"Hm?" 

"I've been thinking about what.. what Sakusa said and he's right. I've been wearing the same clothes for days and I do really need a bath. . . I hate to ask but do you think you could, help me?" 

Akaashi stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with him. It seemed like the man was embarrassed. Bokuto didn't really blame him, it would difficult to ask someone for help with things like this. 

"Of course I'll help you Akaashi! I'm here to help you with anything you need." he stood. "Would like to take a bath right now?" 

A small nod. "Yeah. . . thank you. . ." 

He went straight to the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub. He searched in the cupboards, grabbing a blue-green bath bomb, and plopped it into the water. The smell of lavender filled the room as the bomb started to dissolve. Once the tub was full, he went back out. 

"The tub's ready. Would you like me to grab you some clothes so you get dressed in there when you're done?" 

Akaashi slowly started wheeling towards him. "Yeah. . . that works." 

He quickly grabbed some comfy pajamas from the brunette's room. He wanted his friend to be as comfortable as possible. Heading back into the bathroom, he found Akaashi attempting to lift himself out of the wheelchair. 

"Let me help!" He set the clothes on the counter, and grabbed a hold of Akaashi. "You've got to take your clothes off before you get in, silly." 

That beautiful face turned bright pink. "I- I know that. I can't. . . it's difficult to do it myself." 

"I'll help you then." 

Ignoring his pounding heart, he helped Akaashi undress. An awkward silence filled the air, but Bokuto did his best to try and make his friend feel comfortable. 

"Are you ready? The water's ready and very warm." 

Akaashi nodded, gazing into the colorful tub. "Did you put a bath bomb in there?" 

"Yeah! I thought it would help you feel better. It smells wonderful, doesn't it?" 

"It does. Thank you." 

He smiled and placed an arm under the boy's legs, his other arm around his back. Akaashi hands shook as they wrapped around his neck. 

"This is so... embarrassing, Bokuto-san..." 

He carefully set him down in the warm water. "Nonsense, Akaashi. It's just me. You don't need to be embarrassed." 

". . . it's still humiliating. . ." 

Bokuto shook his head and grabbed a bar of soap. "Don't think about it too much." He grabbed an arm and started scrubbing. 

"B-bokuto! you don't have to wash me!" 

"I know I don't have to, but you look like you could use a relaxing bath. I'll do all the work, you just lay there and relax." He grabbed the other arm, lathering it up with soapy bubbles. 

He was doing this for Akaashi, but something about it was calming for him as well. Maybe it was the sweet smell of the soaps. Or the feel of Akaashi's soft skin under his fingertips. Or maybe it was the lovely sight of those emerald eyes and rosey cheeks so close to him. Everything about Akaashi was beautiful and comforting. 

"Bokuto... you're staring at me..." 

"Oh, sorry. I'm gonna wash your back now." He carefully grabbed those slender shoulders and helped Akaashi lean forward. He scrubbed his back, noticing for the first time all the scars from the car wreck. He lightly traced them with his finger. A soft sort of moan escaped from his friend. 

"I don't know what you're doing, but please don't stop." 

He continued his motions, a smile forming on his lips. "This feels good?" 

Akaashi simply nodded, too relaxed to form a response. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long bath and getting dressed, Bokuto carried Akaashi over to the couch. He turned on the tv, and scrolled through Netflix. 

"What would you like to watch?" 

To his surprise Akaashi leaned his head on his shoulder. "You pick. . . I'm too tired." 

He wrapped an arm around his friend, selecting a movie to watch. He watched for a good five minutes before he heard gentle snores. He gently pulled Akaashi onto his lap, turned the tv off, and layed down. 

It was just like something out of his dreams. Cuddling with Akaashi on a summer night, falling asleep together. He was glad that they'd somewhat formed a solid friendship again. But it was moments like this that he desperately wished that they were something more.


	10. Chapter 10

Akaashi POV 

(3 months later) 

Akaashi sat in his room, eavesdropping on Bokuto, who was on the phone with Kuroo. He knew it probably wasn't something he should be doing, but he knew that they were talking about him. 

"It's going great, Kuroo! I don't know why you're so worried." 

He scooted closer to the door. Why was Kuroo worried? 

". . . I know that, I know I have to go back eventually. My team needs me. But I can't just leave Akaashi. He needs me." 

Oh no. He knew it. Bokuto needed to go back and practice with his team, but felt obligated to stay here. Guilt gripped his heart and he went as fast as he could to the kitchen where the gray haired male was. 

"Bokuto-san! Don't worry about me. Go back home. I'll be fine without you. Your team needs you." It was a lie, he wouldn't be fine. If Bokuto left, he would be a mess. His life would be empty again. But he would NOT be the reason that MSBY threw him off the team. 

Bokuto hung up the phone, a scowl on that handsome face. Akaashi had never seen him angry. 

"Don't you dare ever say anything like that again." 

"Why not? You're obviously worried about how to figure this out, so just leave. I'll be okay I promise." 

Those golden eyes began to tear up, that strong man shaking with emotion. "It's not all about you! Don't you understand that?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"How do you think I feel? Two years without you, wishing every single day that you'd call me. And then finally I get to see you again, throwing everything out the window in order to help you out. And you have the nerve to say that you'll be fine without me and that I should just leave? You're breaking me, Akaashi. Don't you realize how much you mean to me?" 

He blinked, shocked at those words. "I'm just an old teammate from high school, Bokuto, aren't I?" 

"Absolutely not. You're my best friend, and I love you." Bokuto wiped the tears from his cheeks. "There. I said it. I'm in love with you. Have been since the beginning. I love you more than anything in this whole world, Akaashi Keiji. Please don't push me away."


	11. Chapter 11

Bokuto POV 

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, tears still falling from his eyes. He waited anxiously for the man to say something, anything. This silence between them shook his nerves and he feared he had just ruined everything. 

Akaashi finally spoke, softly, hardly above a whisper. "You love me? But why. . . why? There's nothing special about me, I'm hardly worth anything. . . useless. . ." 

What? Did the boy truly think those things about himself? Absurd. "Heavens no, Akaashi. Don't talk like that. You are wonderful, and beautiful. Oh so very beautiful. I love everything about you." 

"Even though I'm broken?" 

He knelt down, so that they were eye level with each other. "You're not broken to me." 

Akaashi reached out and cupped his face with cold hands. "I love you too, Bokuto. I love you with all my heart." 

His heart lept in his chest. He leaned closer, touching their foreheads together. "If we love each other, don't you think we should stay together?" 

"Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" 

"Oh Akaashi, this is my way of asking you to come with me. Stay with me." 

"You want me to come live with you?" 

He softly pressed a kiss to Akaashi's lips. "I want nothing more in the world." 

Akaashi kissed him, wrapping arms around his neck. They stayed like that, arms around each other, sharing kiss after kiss, both of them finally feeling complete. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the MSBY black jackals have won again!! What a game!" 

Bokuto an this team shouted in excitement at another great win. He quickly hugged his friends, and ran out of the gym. A group of fans crowded him, all screaming at waving. He squeezed past them, his eyes searching the crowd of people. The group split and made way for a wheelchair. The sight brought the biggest smile to his face. 

"Hey hey hey! Akaaaaaaaashi! Did you see me out there?" 

Akaashi nodded. "You were wonderful, love." 

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Keiji." He leaned down, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

"So am I. I couldn't be happier. I love you Bokuto Koutarou." 

Sakusa walked past, shaking his head. "Get a roooom." 

Atsumu smacked their teammate. "You're so mean!" 

"Don't touch me, freak." 

"You're ruining the moment!" Hinata shoved them. "Let Bokuto-san and Akaashi be!" 

Akaashi laughed. "They may be chaotic, but I'm glad they're here too. We have good friends." 

"Yes we do. But you're the best of them all." He kissed those lips once more, the feeling of complete and utter bliss filling his soul. "I love you the most, Akaashi Keiji."

The end. :)


End file.
